


The Sun and the Moon

by SmallTownWriter12342



Series: Felix and Thea [3]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallTownWriter12342/pseuds/SmallTownWriter12342
Summary: A collection of love letters written by Detective Thea Holland to Agent Felix Hauville(Originally titled My Unspoken Words, ended up changing it)
Relationships: Female Detective & Felix Hauville
Series: Felix and Thea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944640
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: A series of familiar letters





	1. The First Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is kind of an experimental series on my part, but I really liked this idea, so I am going with it!
> 
> This series is a collection of love letters, starting in the gap between book 1 and book 2 and going to just before book 3 begins. (I might add more to it later, but I'll wait for the other books to come out!) I'll try to say the time that these are written around in!
> 
> Hopefully these make sense even if you know nothing about my F detective! But I hope you like this one, and all of what it is to come!

_One Month after UB left Wayhaven_

Felix,

They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

And I suppose I am learning the full meaning of that now like I would have never thought I would ever get to do.

It is still strange to me how this is hitting me so hard now, but I do think that I finally have time to think. Too much was happening over the past few months to truly dwell on whatever was going on between us, but I will admit that there was always a part of me that was hopeful that _something_ was there.

Maybe that is why I am writing this letter in the first place, to finally figure out all of these feelings in my head, with no other place to deal with it currently with you being gone.

I knew I would miss you after I was told that you guys had left, but it was still a surprise to me just how much I do. It has perhaps shown me just how deep my feelings run, something that I originally tried not to think about too much, not wanting to end up heartbroken after the case ended, and you were off on your next mission.

But now that you are coming back, the hope that has filled my chest has only grown stronger, and the possibility of what could be never fails to make me smile more then I ever have before.

There is a part of me, though, that is scared. Scared that I imagined the depths of the feelings, that your own have died on your end from the time apart, and I am left here, alone. With strong feelings that will never be reciprocated.

My heart has broken before, almost shattered like porcelain. And I’ve picked up the pieces, and I’ve glued them back together, but it’s never quite the same.

It’ll break again, and yet, I’ll still glue it back together, praying that next time that it’ll stay together. But it never does, and I’m left back where I started, with the broken pieces of a broken heart.

But if it breaks this time, I don’t know if I’ll have the strength to put it back together. I’m not strong enough to go through this again.

Felix, you have my heart, even if you don’t realize it now. You’ve had it for longer than I have even realized myself, and no amount of telling myself that I am perhaps wearing my heart too much on my sleeve would ever want to make me back away.

Do you want it, though? Am I even worthy of being loved by you? Would you ever want a damaged heart to begin with?

You are so _open_ , and kind, and all the things that I’ve never really had from anyone before, and I’m not sure if that is something that I even deserve. What if I mess something up?

Even so, in such a short time, you have made me happier than I have ever been in years, and it is something that I really do not want to lose. But what if it is not the same for you?

And I do think that I know that is ridiculous to even think, since your actions have proved time and time again that you do. It was not obvious at first, but the more time that we spent together, I could really see it more and more.

It does frustrate me, because it is nothing that you have done, but all ties back to my own insecurities and what has happened to me time and time again. But this is different, right? Do you feel it to?

There is so much that there is left to discover, and it is far too early to try and put a label on anything. But I like thinking about an “us” sometimes. Perhaps that is something that will happen in the future, and I hope it does, even if it is a bit far away now.

I hope you are doing okay, wherever you are in the world right now, and that everything that happened with Murphy is not affecting you too much ~~(like it is with me)~~. It is not your fault, and I do hope that you truly believe that.

The only way that I can describe how it has been since you have been gone is _quiet_ , and while I have never had an aversion to the quiet before, it almost feels empty. Which could be considered weird, since you guys were only here for a few months, but you made yourselves at home here remarkably quickly, as if you had lived here your whole life.

You mentioned back when all of you were staying at my apartment that you guys have never really had a real home before, always moving from one facility to the next. But, with the team being moved here, I think that means that Wayhaven is your home now, and I hope that is the home that you always wanted.

~~Perhaps I am finding that my home is with you. I never thought I would find it in a person before, but here I am now.~~

But I shall end with this, I think of you constantly in the slow days of my current life, and from all the depths of my heart, that is something that I would never want to change.

Until we meet again (hopefully soon),

Thea


	2. The Second Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second letter! Hope you guys enjoy! :D (A bit short, but the next one is much longer)
> 
> I did change the title of these to the "name" of this ship- The Sun and the Moon (I'll go over where exactly this comes from in the letters!)

_The day before meeting up with Unit Bravo_

Felix,

Tomorrow hardly feels real.

The day that I have been waiting for what feels like forever, and it is hard for myself to even convince myself that it even is really happening. That I am not dreaming, and it is still far apart of my future.

I suppose, that is why I am unable to sleep tonight, as nerves have seemed to have crept up on me when I even think about for too long.

~~It is fair to say, that it is not the only reason I can not sleep, but I will not burden you with it. I would never want you to worry about me.~~

This is probably a strange thing to be nervous about, in all honesty. After all that has occurred over the past few months, this is what has me all feeling as though I am trapped in my own mind. Simply seeing you and the others again.

Perhaps because I know that this in when the question that has been burning in my mind will finally show itself.

Were the feelings there, or did I just imagine them? It would not the first time that I have done so, but I desperately do not want to be wrong this time.

Or maybe they died off after the months apart. It was so new at the time, that is equally as likely. But I am left with the realization that mine have not.

The thought of you never fails to bring a smile to my face, and it only grows as I remember the moments that we were able to spend together, even if they were rather short due to the circumstances. Your eyes, bright as amber, looking at me in a way that I have never known for.

~~Like you could love me~~

I’m probably getting way too far ahead of myself, and I should just be focusing on one step at a time. Tomorrow will come first, and everything beyond that can wait. At least, I’ll have to make it so.

One day, I will write a letter to you better then this (one that I hope to find the bravery to send). A letter that is classically written, poetic, able to weave the English language in the most beautiful way that I can possibly think of.

~~These letters so far are not that, and I think I would dissolve of embarrassment if anyone found them.~~

But I do think I can end with something like that, even in this mess of letter.

Felix, you have my heart. I have told you that before, and I will tell you so again. And if my heart is something that you want, I have no reason to try and hide it away.

I’m yours if you’ll have me,

Thea


	3. The Third Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Finally getting to the letters during Book 2! :)

_After meeting up with Unit Bravo for the first time_

Felix,

I don’t think this smile of mine is ever going to fade.

Even as much as it makes my cheeks hurt at this point.

This… I don’t even know if I have the words that could accurately describe how I feel right now. Words seem to be unable to do it justice, even if I am ironically trying to write anyway.

Though I do see that your ability to make me blush like crazy has not changed in the slightest. And I’m okay with that.

Goodness, I am just so happy to see you again.

And you seem to think the same with me, and it just makes me smile more, and feeling like nothing is going to be able to drag me down to how I feel right now.

If my feelings were ever in doubt, which I don’t think they ever were, they are certainly not now, and whatever was there between us is still there. From both sides. Perhaps even stronger

To say that is as relief would be vastly underestimating my worry over these past few months.

It’s just a start, but I’m willing to see where all of this goes. You’re going to staying in Wayhaven now, after all.

Then why I am still writing these?

Letters that I don’t intend to send, letters that I am just writing for my own sake. You’re here now, I am not writing to someone I cannot speak to.

Maybe it is because of the fear in the back of my mind, one that had been quiet before, but one that has gotten louder recently, though it has not been too overwhelming just yet.

What is it exactly?

The fear that I will screw this up, and I’ll lose one of the best things that I have ever had, and then I will be left alone. That the strength of my feelings is greater then your own, and that will only end with you pushing me away.

So, I keep my mouth shut. I can’t overstep that line, not without you doing so with me. A few years ago, someone told me if I feel a certain way about someone, I should not keep that quiet, but I don’t think I can actually do that.

Everything is far too new, and my heart is too bruised for another rejection. I may have deeper feeling for you then I have ever had for anyone else, but that does not mean that you do. There is nothing wrong with that, but it is something that I have to consider.

These letters, as silly as they probably are, are my way of being able to convey what I feel without having to share it, and they do make me feel better. As if I’m talking to you in some strange way, unspoken words, but words to you all the same.

And I don’t want to make you feel like you constantly have to reassure me or anything like that, I’ll be okay. I worry about everything, very much to a fault sometimes. But I was worried about how this meeting would go, and well, I had no reason to.

That alone gives me some hope, and while I may be too shy to ever say them aloud, at least yet, I hope you know that I do indeed have them.

Regardless of my mess of feelings, I hope you know just how amazing you are.

I’m being serious. From the way that your smile could reach even the coldest of hearts ( ~~or perhaps, a weary, broken one~~ ), and even when I could be argued to not be apart of the team, you always included me in it, even when I was half consciousness after being kidnapped by Murphy.

You never feel as though you should avoid saying how you feel, and for me, that has never happened before. To have someone be honest, to not shy away from showing that you do indeed care about someone.

These letters probably make it seem like I am scared of falling in love. But I am almost sure that I am not. The hopeless romantic in me in far too strong for that. I would almost say that I fall in love too easily, in all honestly.

What really makes me scared is not being loved back. It has happened before to me, and it would devastate me if it happened again.

The promise to write an actual letter, one that I will actually send you, is still in my thoughts. But whenever I try to do so, I always manage to talk myself out of it, or throw it away after writing a few times. Nothing feels right just yet. I’m hoping that it will soon though.

I’ve never written it in these, but I have never written like this for anyone before. You are the only person who I have either felt the desire to do so, even if it is probably comes across as clumsy sometimes.

No one will see them, but even still, I want to make them as nice as I can. It is what you deserve after all.

The promise I made last night still stands, and it is not one that I will ever take back.

I’m yours if you’ll have me,

Thea  



	4. The Fourth Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another letter finally! Hope you guys enjoy! :D

_After finding out about the disease for the first time_

Felix,

What exactly is optimism?

I say this since Nate called me an optimist, but the truth is, I’ve never felt like one. Even now, I’m nervous, and I have no idea on what to think about what just happened.

My hope that the town would at least be peaceful for a little while turned out to be a futile one, and almost as soon as you guys come back, Wayhaven is back neck deep with the supernatural again.

Now, humans and supernaturals alike are getting some sort of disease, and we don’t really know anything about it. We need to stop it from spreading, of course. But how do we even do that?

We do need to wait for more information in order to be able to stop it at all, but the longer we wait, the more that I fear we will be too late. This is something else entirely then anything that this town has seen before and far different then anything I thought I would deal with as a detective.

And I’m starting to doubt why I even took the promotion in the first place. I was so excited at the time, it being the last thing that I could have ever possibly expected, but the more time goes, the more and more I realize that I am way over my head with no way to escape.]

I don’t have a strong skill set like any of you guys do. I’m not research focused the way Nate is, though I do doubt that I could ever match the wealth of knowledge that he has acquired over the time that he has been alive.

Combat certainly is not a strength of mine like it is for Adam, and I feel like I can barely handle myself in one. It was something that the other cadets back in the police academy used to tease me for, but I had never let it bother me then, even laughed along with them.

But now? I have never quite felt more useless in it, and I fear that one day that it may not be enough. That my own lack of skill will lead to the something that I should have been able to stop.

Interrogations have never been my thing either, like I have been told it comes to Mason. I was told with my skill of “getting people to talk” that it should be something that I should be good at, but I am simply not. Maybe it has to do with me being the least intimidating person in existence, I’m not sure. Whatever it is, it’s not never something that I have been good at, while everyone seems to think that it should be.

I’m certainly not skilled in infiltrations like you are, that something that is not touched on much during my own training, though I doubt that would have been something that I would have succeeded at.

All of you have something to add to the team.

And then there is, well me.

Why did I even accept becoming an Agency liaison in the first place? What on earth does the Agency see in me?

Because all I see is someone who is in way over her head, hopelessly so. Someone who joined the force to be able to help people, but I worry that I am just going to let down all of the people that I want to protect.

But you know what I do have?

I trust you guys.

In the past, I have been told that I trust far too easily, and perhaps that is true. That my tendency to do so will only lead to me getting hurt.

Regardless, if anyone can figure it out it’s you four. I know you can. And even if I might not be able to help, I am going to be a support any way that I can.

And if there is anything that I can do, all that you have to do is ask. If it means being able to protect the people in this town and all of the other supernaturals, I’ll take it.

(Huh, maybe that is why Nate called me an optimist)

Thought the more I look at it, I’m not a natural one, since I think would probably come as a shock certainly, since how much that I tend to lean towards it.

The world is far too beautiful to get caught up in the darkness that exists, as easy as that can be at times.

Because there will always be a reason to smile, just like how every storm runs out of rain. And this one, as confusing and scary as it seems right now, will be one that we can eventually put behind us. We just have to keep pushing forward, and do all that we can.

Though, it is fair to say that if not for how our walk together, I would be on the top of the world right now, and even with more pressing matters that have to come to my mind first, it is still enough to make me smile, one that I doubt will fade.

I’m yours in whatever way you will have me,

Thea

P.S- I realized that I never actually got to say it in return to you because of what unfortunately happened, but here it is here- I like you too. (I should have said it then, but you did catch me quite off guard, and got me so flustered I was unable to say anything in return at the time!)

But I do like you, more then you could ever know. And one day, I’ll tell you that in person.


	5. The Fifth Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a bridging letter before the big one next time (After carnival mission stuff)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! :D

_There is no date on this particular letter_

_But it is believed to be sometime before the carnival mission_

Felix,

I find myself forever surprised by you- that even the time that I believe that I have seen everything and it could not possibly get better- you show me something that I have never had before.

And I have spent so much time trying to figure out what that was, and even now, that I think that I have finally figured it out- I still lack understanding on why you would treat me so kindly.

Never in my life has someone been so open with me before, no one has had just the honesty to tell me simply how they feel, and it still blows me away every time you do it.

Surely there is someone else who would be much more worthy of you, more then I will ever be or hope I would be. Whoever that is would be the luckiest person to have ever existed.

What do you see in me?

Because all I can see is a person with a broken heart that she has tried endlessly to bury down, but it now rings louder than anything that I have ever heard before, and I don’t know what to do.

You are far brighter, kinder than anyone that I have ever known, and all I can do is linger in your light.

Time and time again, I have had my heart broken ( ~~which is why this letter is never being sent~~ ), and part of me is already gearing up for it to happen this time.

But I’m holding onto to hope, even though it sometimes feels like it is slipping through my fingers, I have to.

I want you to know me, want you to feel comfortable with me, and see where these feelings, deeper than I have ever felt with anyone else, even this early, lead to.

And I hope that is something that you want as well, but if it is not- if I am pushing forward far too quickly then you are comfortable or if you do not share my feelings- I will be okay. I would never hold that against you, not ever.

( ~~Though I fear my own still won’t change~~ )

My heart is yours, if you want it. You never had to ask for it, and you have had it for a while ago.

A porcelain heart, one that is such in a danger of breaking, but I give it to you anyway. There is not point in hiding it away to what I know is true.

I’ll be by your side, in what ever way that you want me to. And I will smile, because that is truly best gift at all.

Thank you for putting up with me. No words in any of the languages that I have learned could ever express my gratitude for that- and I will always do the same for you.

Jestem twój, jeśli będziesz mnie miał,

Thea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note- “ Jestem twój, jeśli będziesz mnie miał” is Polish for “I am yours if you will have me” Hopefully it is correct! I checked this several times against different dictionaries haha!


	6. The Sixth Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with the sixth letter! I hope you guys enjoy! :D
> 
> This Part does need a bit of brief explaining, which I’ll try to go over as quickly as I can!
> 
> As you probably know, the carnival mission is when things start to get started very quickly (And the Doug/Bobby stuff afterwards), and a few things get lost in that shuffle, things I want to talk about.
> 
> So, my solution to this? (More letters haha!) This particular one is written before Thea overhears the conversation between Felix and Adam, just before leaving the warehouse- and this is the easiest way that I can cover everything that I want to! (Especially mirror vison stuff)
> 
> Hopefully that all makes sense!

_After the carnival mission, before overhearing that “conversation”_

Felix,

So much has happened tonight, and I know I should be getting ready to leave, because it’s already past midnight and I have to be at work tomorrow, but I have to write this somewhere. Because if I do not, I feel as though this feeling as though it is all trapped inside of me is just going to worse.

(I apologize in advance that this is barely legible. My handwriting tends to be even worse when I am tired)

But okay- let me start from the beginning and from the positives because otherwise I fear I will skip other it completely- before the house of mirrors, tonight was good. More then good, absolutely amazing. Which I will treasure forever, even how it ended.

I know that it was just a mission, and that the date cover was just that- a cover- but the beginning of the night will still be special anyway. (I should have taken my camera, though I do doubt the others would have let me do that) Just being there with you was enough in of itself, and I am so sorry that the whole night was not the same, and I do hope there was something good to remember.

Because I’m trying to make sure that those are still in my mind as well, as a reason to smile. That despite all of the confusing and terrifying things that happened to tonight, I hope you know that I would have no other person by my side tonight.

Alright, I can avoid talking about it forever, not when it still feels like it has me by the neck and is refusing to let go, and no matter how much I struggle, there is no relent. And not being able to talk about this to anyone just makes this worse, even if I wanted to. There is no way that I could do so without prying into businesses that are not mine to be involved in.

And the worry, something that I thought I had gotten used to the feeling by now, has never felt so loud tonight. Worry for the town, the people and supernaturals affected by this disease that we still know so little about, the team. But right now, none of it rings louder than my worry for you, especially with what happened tonight.

It surprises me that you had seemed taken off guard by me worrying about you at all, as if is not something that you have ever expected. Though to be fair, it is not something that I have received from anyone else either, so it is always a shock to get it from you. ( ~~Perhaps it’s something we both have never had~~ )

Felix, I’m going to ask you this here, because this is never something I would want to push or make you feel like you have to talk about, but it’s on my mind regardless.

Are you okay?

No, seriously (I can already hear trying to wave this off again, and I’m not even asking you this in person), are you?

Because if what I saw in the mirror is indeed your past, and you were forced to confront that again, especially with whatever the guy who walked out of the mirror “guilty” judgement meant. (Though I can make a few guesses about what that could be about, but it is probably best to wait until I jump into conclusions once we find out more)

That is never something that I would ever wish to you, and it makes me feel guilty for the parts that I did see, because being paralyzed by some supernatural is the last way that I wanted to find out anything about you. I would much rather wait until you were ready to talk about it, instead of feeling as though you had no choice to at all.

At the same time, I know all about the past leaving scars. (The reason is this letter is going to be folded up in my coat pocket and never given to you is because of that, I suppose) Things that, even now, are painful to think about, and all I can do is try to move forward, and hope that will be enough.

~~If you ever did want to _know_ me, I would do so. Provided that is something that you want.~~

And if I could take your pain and take it upon myself, even for just a short while, just so you do not have to carry it anymore, I would do so in a heartbeat, without any second thoughts. You are worth that and so much more.

I’m sorry that all that I was left to in that moment was pleading to make them stop. Maybe I should have done something else, I don’t know. Maybe the research that Nate talked about will finally help with that, give me an idea of what I need to do in that situation. (I’m not much of a fighter, though I don’t think that’s much of a surprise to anyone)

But seeing you like that-Felix- I don’t know if I’ve ever been that scared for anyone before. Especially when those few moments, which felt like hours but were probably just seconds, when you were still passed out and I didn’t know what to do. I really would rather that not happen ever again, because it just made me remember getting dragged off by the thralls while you were there unmoving in the rain months ago, and that is never something that I wanted to ever dwell on ever again. ( ~~Despite the fact that my nightmares seem to)~~

If you ever did want to talk about it, about tonight or whatever was in those mirrors I’ll listen. I may struggle on what to say, always scared that I’ll just make you feel even worse, but I’ll try. It’s the very least that I could do for you.

( ~~Do you know how special you are to me, even with only this short time we’ve known each other~~?)

~~I know that I have nothing to offer you~~

~~But yet….~~

~~I still have to ask~~

~~Is it okay to fall for you?~~

(Ignore the crossed-out lines, it’s nothing important.)

But we will figure all of this out, I know we will. We have to.

For everyone affected, both human and supernatural.

It’s even later now then it was when I first starting writing this, and I really need to get going, but I’m going to write this again anyway.

Anything you want to tell me, I’ll listen. No matter what it is, how small it seems, I’ll be here, and that is a promise that I will always keep.

~~You already have my heart, even if you aren’t aware of it.~~

You mean more to me then you’ll know,

Thea

(I adamantly apologize again for the mess this letter is)


	7. The Seventh Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hopefully timeline wise this makes sense, but this is written shortly after Thea comes back to her apartment after everything that happens with Douglas and the maa-alused- The last letter could have fit everything as well, but I have found much better luck at splitting it up!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one! (And there will be a non-canon seventh letter published soon as well!)

_Coming home after the maa-alused visit_

Felix,

It’s even later then when I last wrote one of these, but my mind is burning again with the need for my thoughts to go somewhere, and strangely, I don’t feel as tired as I did earlier.

Probably just due to worry, not like that is an unusual state for me, but it has only gotten worst due to well, how Douglas is faring and the supernatural race that we saw at the carnival actually showing up to my apartment.

I’ve been trying to write about what just exactly happened, but it is currently such a blur in my mind it’s hard to. It was so much at once, and it felt like they were gone just as soon as they came. Hopefully the recording of the voices I did get will help actually figure out who they are, and that will be one more mystery solved so we can finally make the next steps in order to help both humans and supernaturals alike to which this disease has been inflicted upon.

And even with the voice in my head that says there was no way that I could have ever seen it coming and that Douglas would get caught in the crossfire, it still stings. I’m the detective of Wayhaven, right? My job was to protect him, and I ended up not being able to do so.

But even with that, unlike earlier tonight, hope is easier for me to grasp. Before it seemed so far away, but I’m finally able to fully embrace it. Worry isn’t gone, but when is it ever? We have to keep moving forward, despite it, and that will make all the difference in the end.

~~And I think~~

(No, I’m not crossing this out)

And I think you really helped with that, even if I did not realize it at first.

It may seem like such a small and insignificant thing to you, but during the ride home, when you wrapped an arm around my shoulders and just told me not to worry, that really helped. (Even though at the time all I could think about was what I overheard from the conversation between you and Adam, to which I’m sorry I heard at all, because eavesdropping is never something that I really wanted to do)

I know that is a tiny thing, but whenever my mind tries to drag me back into unfiltered worry, something reminds me of that. As if you can comfort me that it’s going to be okay, then it is going to be, no matter how far it may look at the time.

(And if that is something that you need, whether about this or _anything_ else, I would be more then happy to- it’s the least I can do after all that you’ve done for me)

Thinking on it, I think I first realized it when I called you after the supernaturals finally left my apartment. Just hearing your voice was able to help me untense after what happened, and it was like I could breathe again.

There is still so much unknown about this disease, and it is slightly nerve-wracking and the feeling of failure sometimes still creeps up on me, as long as we’re together, everything will turn out okay.

Alright, I really have to get to sleep, but I need to ask you about something (which may be considered ironic, since I’m not doing it in person, but I have to do this anyway)

_“Guess we’ll have to see about that “us” in the future”_

Us?

Felix, do you really mean it?

This isn’t me thinking that you aren’t telling the truth or anything like that, because I know that isn’t the case with you, it’s just hardly something I ever thought I would ever hear, from anyone, really.

To hear it from you is something else entirely, and even though it barely feels real, some of the doubts in my head have finally started to quiet.

I don’t think you know how something so simple could mean so much to me (which seems to be something that I find happens often with the two of us). Never has anyone treated me with the care that you do before, and it’s as exciting as it is terrifying, the fear of ruining what I have seeming to persist.

If you do want to see about that “us” , then, well, I would let nothing hold me back, no matter just how loud my own doubts can get at times. Telling me that I’m just opening myself up for heartbreak again, that I don’t deserve any of the kindness that you have showed me.

Because being with you in that way is worth far more then my own fears, and just like you said to me about seeing me happy was something that you made you so, it is the same for you, and that is never going to change.

I’m not sure when we’ll actually get the chance to talk about this more with everything going on, but even the promise of what could be is more than enough.

The thought of actually giving you a letter in person instead of just writing it all down has never seemed like more of something that I want to do, but the action itself still makes me nervous. It’s not the feeling of being vulnerable that scares me, it’s more of the fear that I’ll push you too far and I really do not want to put you in that position.

( ~~I know it’s still so early, but I’ve never felt about someone the way that I do with you~~ )

You mean more to me then you’ll ever know,

Thea


End file.
